The Dragon Withen
by tombreider11
Summary: Everything is different then normal. Misty reveals her feelings. Ash is a dragon trainer, and is the champion of the world. Many more twists. Its a short story. Please rr and if any flames email me.


A/N: Don't read this story if you don't like it. Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. So don't ask.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: The Dragon is shown  
  
"Salamance you have earned your rest, sleep tight," said Ash with a dark ball in his hand as he recalled the pokemon. He pressed the small button on the ball and it shrunk in size. He clipped it to his belt and chooses another one.  
  
"You shall not win" said a tall black haired girl with red eyes and was wearing camouflage cargo pants and a black shirt with a camouflage vest. There was a red Muk wobbling in front of her.  
  
"We'll see about that," said Ash taking his final pokeball that he previously choose and throw it to the field saying, "I choose you". The pokeball released a Dragonair. "I will be the ultimate dragon trainer and the greatest champion that will ever be!" said Ash with excitement.  
  
"Don't get to cocky, your both on your last pokemon" said Misty standing in the stands behind Ash and the battlefield.  
  
"Don't worry" said Ash turning around and looking at Misty in the eyes. At that moment the girl on the other side of the field attacked.  
  
"Muk use Sludge attack" said the girl pointing to the Dragonair. As the Muk moved forward to start its attack no one was there to worn Ash about Muk. Brock was busy looking at an older looking girl in the stands next to him, as all of this is happening she gets up and slaps him. Misty can't worn him because she is still in a look lock with Ash. Dragonair moves just in time with no assistance. The sludge barely scrapes Dragonair and passes Ash by the inch. Ash's attention is back on the battle after knocking out of what to him was a weird trance.  
  
"Dragonair fire blast" said Ash as he moved closer to the field. His Dragonair moved with swift speed and cunningly wits toward the enemy Muk, and got so close that he could feel the hot breathe from Muk. They were face to face, and in a sudden blast of fire Muk was knocked out.  
  
"Ketchum from Pallet town is the winner of the championship tournament, will he return next year and dazzle us with his amazing dragon pokemon" said the announcer with excitement getting up from his seat in a small box in the upper stadium.  
  
"Yeah" said Misty from the stands getting up at that moment and pulling on Brocks shirt so he can get from looking at another cute girl, so he can cheer for Ash. Ash toke Dragonairs pokeball and recalled Dragonair and did the normal routine and clipped the pokeball to his belt turned to his entranced and walked out of the cheering stadium. At, that moment Misty and Brock ran to the exit to meet up with Ash. They meet him at the front desk of the stadium receiving his trophy and a badge of proof of his great victory.  
  
"Hey Ash" said Misty and Brock as they ran toward him from the exit of the stands. (Misty held Togepii as usual and the same outfit with the same book bag. Brock wore the same type of clothes as usual.)  
  
"Hey you two" said Ash turning to face them holding his trophy as he pinned his badge to the inside of his jacket. (He wore what he wore for the Hoenn region)  
  
"Can I see your trophy?" said Ash's previous opponent walking out of the inner stadium walking over to Ash and co. Ash lifted his trophy from between him and Misty and walked over to her and handed it to her and she lifted it high into the light and sat down in a row of seats nearby. Ash started forward and sat next to her and looked closely at the trophy he was proud that he had finally achieved what he wanted to achieve all of this time.  
  
"I wanted this all of my life" said the girl. "By the way my name is Ferrari, I'm from Lilycove City" said Ferrari as she got up and handed the trophy to Ash and opened her hand to shake Ash's.  
  
"Like the car almost, my name is Ash, I also always wanted to become champion it was my dream as far as I can remember" said Ash getting up, putting his trophy down next to him and shaking Ferrari's hand.  
  
"Can I walk you to your room" said Ash pulling his hand away and pulling his trophy up to his shoulder. At that moment people started pouring into the outer stadium. "Let's go before they ask for autographs," said Ash pointing to the loads of crowds.  
  
"Sure let's hurry" said Ferrari running to the closest door. Ash soon followed with Misty and Brock right behind him. Misty had a weird look in her eyes like she was jealous. Could she be jealous for once?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A small cliffy, for my first real story. I hope that you liked my story so far and I will try to update as soon as possible. This is Tombreider11 a.k.a CAVEMAN signing off, peace!!!!!! Any private reviews or flames send to Tombreider11@aol.com or look at my profile. 


End file.
